


[CLex]谎言

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [127]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 乐在其中的Lex，闲情惬意地优雅地饮着酒:看，撒谎谁不会呢？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]谎言

[CLex]谎言  
Lie  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

谎言  
总之，  
Clark和Lex，在一起了。  
某天，Clark下班回家，  
迎接他的是Lex的一段习以为常老生常谈的Superman威胁论的演说，  
Clark都听腻了，懒得反驳了。  
然而，Lex接下来的话，却掀起轩然大波。  
Lex话锋一转，说，虽然Superman是地球的威胁，但是跟他上床还是蛮爽的。  
Clark震惊!难道Lex知道了？难道自己掉马了？自己一直很注意很小心地没把制服带回家过。  
Clark心虚地问，什么时候的事？  
Lex无所谓地说，就在你回家之前。  
!!!Clark非常气愤，想不到Superman你个浓眉大眼的，竟然干出这种事!等等，自己就是Superman，那那个一定是冒充的!  
Clark忙劝Lex，那个Superman是假的是骗子是渣，你可千万不能信他!  
Lex置若罔闻漠然置之，安慰Clark，说我就是跟他寻个刺激，我爱的是你。  
这算哪门子安慰啊！Clark警告Lex，千万别再被Superman那个渣男骗色，这么搞吃亏的是你啊！  
Lex连连称赞，Clark你说得对，Superman就是个渣男，我下次不会了。  
这话怎么听起来这么别扭呢？话虽如此，Clark还是不放心，他扯个理由说是忘东西在单位了要回去拿，然后就跑出去找假Superman了。  
我李逵要是不把你个李鬼打得满地桃花开，你就不会知道花儿为什么这样红!  
然而，打假工作进展的并不顺利，一直没有找到那个假Superman。  
没有办法，Clark只能一直黏在Lex身边看着他，即便是有情况必须离开，也要用超级视力超级听力关注着Lex的一颦一笑一举一动。  
乐在其中的Lex，闲情惬意地优雅地饮着酒:看，撒谎谁不会呢？


End file.
